herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lemon Zest
Lemon Zest is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadowbolts in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. In the film's closing credits, she is miscredited as Lemon Tart. Description in Friendship Games Lemon Zest appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as a member of Crystal Prep Academy's sports team, theShadowbolts. She sits next to Twilight Sparkle on the bus toCanterlot High School for the Friendship Games, sharing her deafeningly loud rock music with Twilight. She dances and mingles with Canterlot High's students during the welcoming party after Pinkie Pie helps lighten the tension between schools, but she returns to her hostile attitude after Principal Cinch intervenes. Lemon Zest participates in the Friendship Games' first event, the Academic Decathlon, and she is selected as the Shadowbolts' six remaining competitors after reaching the penultimate spelling bee contest. She and Sunny Flare compete in the speed-skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, but they lose to Pinkie Pie and Rarity despite catching up to them after the Wondercolts' early lead. Before the games' final event, Lemon Zest and her team join Principal Cinch in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic contained in her pendant-like device, intending to use it against Canterlot High. They all watch in horror as the magic instead transforms Twilight into Midnight Sparkle, who begins tearing open rifts to Equestria. Having a change of heart, Lemon Zest helps Indigo Zap pull Rarity, Fleur Dis Lee, and "Velvet Sky" from falling through a giant rift in the ground. After Twilight returns to normal, Lemon Zest and her team turn on Cinch for causing Twilight's transformation, and they celebrate their shared victory with the Wondercolts. She chats with DJ Pon-3 before the Crystal Prep students leave. Personality Lemon Zest demonstrates the behavior of a wild, obnoxious rocker girl. She enjoys listening to loud music on her headphones and forces Twilight Sparkle to listen to it at one point. Like most of Crystal Prep's students, Lemon Zest is fiercely competitive and obsessed with proving her school's superiority overCanterlot High School through any means necessary. Despite this, she happily socializes with Canterlot High's students during Pinkie Pie's party, and she later helps save several students from both schools when Midnight Sparkle's rampage puts them in danger. Quotes :"Dude, you have gotta hear this!" :— To Sci-Twi, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :"Ahh! Yeah! out sounds" :— My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :"Hi, I'm Lemon Zest. I thought you could use some help." :— Equestria Girls app : Trivia *Her counterpart is Pinkie Pie. Gallery Lemon zest by twinklelove123-d9gchsp.png Lemon_Zest_thumb_ID_EG3.png lemonzestmlp.jpg Lemon_Zest_School_Spirit_box_art_ID.png|Lemon Zest School Spirit Style Lemon_Zest_ID_EG3 .png Indigo_Zap_and_Lemon_Zest_wearing_goggles_EG3.png Lemon_Zest_Sporty_Style_ID_EG3.png|Lemon Zest Sporty Style Lemon_Zest_ID_EG3.png Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png Lemon Zest Dance Magic.jpg|Lemon Zest in Dance Magic.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lemon_Zest_Dance_Magic.jpg The Shadowbolts listen to Rarity's idea EGS1.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Lemon_Zest_on_dance_floor_EGS1.png|Rainbow Dash and Lemon Zest Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Dimwits Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Movie Heroes